When fixing a moisturizer to a fabric, several factors need to be taken into account. If the moisturizer is not fixed to the fabric chemically, the moisturizer may wash out of the clothing with one or more washings. The moisturizer and the chemical used to bond the moisturizer to the fabric may cause the fabric to turn yellow, resulting in unpleasing aesthetics. Further, specifically when molding a bra, it is important to control the temperature of the fabric to ensure proper bonding between the chemical, moisturizer, and fabric.